Insert title that relates to a love song
by wint0green
Summary: Toooootally original thing about the OTP getting married. I wrote this real quick after going to a wedding in the family.


Karkat stared into the mirror, his heart rate picking up as Kanaya adjusted the white and red-tipped rose in his suit for the thousandth time. She said something he didn't hear and for a split second he lost himself in thoughts of a certain someone not being under the flower-covered arch with guests milling about uneasily while the call came in that the whole thing was off and-

"Karkat, did you hear me at all?" Kanaya scolded, tapping Karkat's cheek with two fingers. The white- haired, red-eyed man looked up at her, the woman being a head taller than himself.

"No."

"Well you are going out in about thirty seconds, so we have to get behind the leads."

Kanaya grabbed Karkat's wrist, having her hand shaken off within milliseconds. Classic Vantas. She led him to the place behind his maids and men, setting him beside John who was his best man.

John turned to Karkat and smiled excitedly. "You ready, Karkat?" he inquired.

Karkat swallowed in air. "Yeah…"

"Hey," John said, placing a hand on Karkat's shoulder. Being his best friend, he could easily notice when the short man was nervous. "Don't worry. Gamzee'll be standing there smiling at you like always! I even talked to him before this. He's kinda jittery too."

Karkat simply nodded, trying his best to convince himself of what John said.

Soon the slow music began playing and the first two maids went out- Kanaya and Rose along with their adopted three year old daughter as the flower girl. As the procession slowly ran on, Karkat lost himself in his thoughts again and reviewed everything he had gone through with his fiance.

They had met through Terezi. She invited Karkat to go to a club with her and she'd invited the juggalo as well, and they got each other's numbers. They started hanging out and then one day during some romcom they had kissed. The amount of cuddling that had been done that monumental night was unheard of. Then they started going on more and more dates and before they knew it they had been together for three years. It was nine months and seven days before the current setting that Gamzee had proposed to him on a group camping trip with all of their other friends. Karkat hadn't even said anything, he had just stared down at his boyfriend who had been on one knee. Then he nodded quickly and even more cuddling was done that night then the night they shared their first kiss.

But here Karkat was now, watching John line himself up with the others. Karkat's father came up beside him and gave him a good side-squeeze before leading his son through the doors.

Karkat breathed a full sigh of relief when he saw his tall boyfriend standing at the altar, smiling so widely that he looked like his lips were about to split open and bleed all over him. Honestly, Karkat hadn't truly believed he wouldn't be there; but his stomach-churning mix of excitement, anxiety, and adrenaline had made his mind run off the cliff and into the abyss of irrational worries.

Without knowing it, Karkat had already made his way down the aisle and was just then realizing that he was being walked up the steps, then let go of to take on the responsibility of standing straight and facing Gamzee who smiled right at him. Karkat felt himself blush but couldn't stop his facial muscles from tugging upwards to return the taller man's expression.

Surprisingly, Dave was qualified for being the 'guy who does the book reading vow thing', as he had called it. So, being Karkat's friend, did it for free. Gamzee even set aside his seething hatred for the blonde and agreed.

But Dave, being Dave, absolutely had to throw his coolkid lingo into the whole thing.

"Yo, dearly beloved. We're up here in this bitch today to celebrate the bondage of-"

Karkat glared at him so hard he thought his eyes would catch on fire.

"Whoops, accidentally let you guys know what one of Shorty's kinks are."

Karkat swore he felt his eye sockets pull out a lighter and a can of hairspray.

"Anyway, we're here today to celebrate Gamzee and Karkat finally- after fortnights of Nepeta and the rest of us betting on when it would happen- tie the fuckin' knot."

Karkat leaned past Gamzee to see Nepeta smirking and thumbing through her collected money from the said bets. Jegus, she was good at this stuff.

Karkat turned back to Gamzee, perpetually failing to fight back a smile while looking up into his soon-to-be husband's eyes. Dave got through what he had to say, then Gamzee gave his self- written vows. That amount of time went by far too fast and soon it was Karkat's turn.

He had practiced and practiced and practiced, and now at the most important time he couldn't remember the words. He desperately scanned his memory, holding back near-tears of embarrassment as his heart beat so hard it sent vibrations through his ribs. He remembered the first line and stuttered it out. Soon that triggered the next one and then the next, and he was done and Dave said the thing about the kissing and before Gamzee could even lean forward Karkat stood on his toes, leaned up, wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pressed his lips against said man's.

He felt Gamzee's arms wrap around the middle of his back and his speeding heart skipped a bit when Gamzee pressed forward more than he had, moving his lips in the way he always did. Lucky for him he didn't cause any 'Get a freaking room' s or Karkat would have shoved him off right then and there.

The world finally slowed down enough for Karkat to function properly without everything seeming like it was blurring past him. Gamzee put his arm around his waist and grinned at the crowd, who cheered and soon the women were chanting "_bouquet! bouquet!" _at Karkat. He smirked and turned around, throwing it up so high that it got stuck in a chandelier. He stared up at it, mouth only slightly opened, eyes narrowed. He hadn't know the room was quiet when he said what he said.

"You blithering feculent shithole."

Terezi guffawed at how Karkat cursed the bunch of flowers out, sending giggles across everyone in the room. Gamzee and Karkat went in the back for pictures and then it was dinnertime.

Expectedly, nearly everyone came over to them and chatted, leaving barely any time to actually eat. Karkat was becoming more and more annoyed with people interrupting his and Gamzee's meal, but fortunately for him his vow-reader-guy-thingy doubled as his DJ as well.

"Hey," Dave said over the mic, calling attention to himself from the small stage where he and John were running the music stuff. "I think it's time to see the newlyweds perform the highly anticipated striptea-"

John conked him on the head with another microphone, shutting him up. He whispered something to him and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Aight, I've been informed that it's not that kind of dance. So let's welcome the lovebirds to the floor so they can get down."

Gamzee turned away from Dave and back to Karkat, smirking. When Karkat stood up he held out a hand to him and the shorter gladly took it, being pulled by a strong arm to the middle of the room. Some sappy love song started to play and he got into the stance, placing one hand on Gamzee's shoulder and the other was holding Gamzee's. Gamzee stepped around the floor fluidly, used to this. The room was humming with side conversations, so karkat started talking directly to the taller for the first time that night.

"I can't believe how many people actually fucking showed up."

"I can't either," Gamzee replied, looking around the room. "I mean, I didn't know this many motherfuckers cared about us."

Karkat laughed lightly, smiling up at Gamzee. He didn't even care if people were going to freak out over him looking happy.

He laid his head against Gamzee's chest(or stomach, it was somewhere on his torso. Karkat hated that he was so short compared to his new husband.) and closed his eyes, letting the gentle trills of the music and the soothing sound of his significant other's breathing invade his mind. He was beyond elated. This was exactly the thing that he wanted from this. It was just like something out of a romcom. No, he thought; Fuck the romcoms. This was his life and he was going to think of it a such.

"I love you, Gamzee," he let himself sigh, "I really do. More than any of these fuckers could ever understand."

Gamzee smiled and let his cheek rest on Karkat's head.

"I love ya too, Karbro. To the end of the universes and back."


End file.
